The Legend of Zelda: Heart of the Cards
by HyruleKing
Summary: Following the events of "The Man With the Crystal Wii-Mote", CJ sets out to discover exactly what became a reality thanks to the Crystal Wii Remote… Little does he know, he's soon going to realize just how much his life has changed… And just how much his friends' lives have changed… Or are about to change…
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Zelda: Heart of the Cards**

_Last time we left our heroes, the Crystal Wii-mote had transported them all to Hyrule, to the world of CJ's favorite video games. They learned that they had become the Sages of Hyrule, and Stacey learned that she was CJ's wife and the Queen of Hyrule._

_But while CJ knows that the Crystal Wii-mote made his stories a reality, he is unsure of exactly what became a reality… Little does he know, he's soon going to realize just how much his life has changed… And just how much his friends' lives have changed… Or are about to change…_

**_A/N: I've listed the world as Twilight Princess Hyrule because, as far as the geography of Hyrule is concerned, in my stories, it's the layout from Twilight Princess. However, you will see locations from Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker and Skyward Sword thrown in. I'm currently drawing up my own map of Hyrule and when it's done, I'll post it somewhere and leave a link here on my profile so you can all see a map of the exact layout of Hyrule I use for my stories..._**

**PROLOGUE: Two Sides of Every Coin**

26-year-old CJ Francis walked outside of Hyrule Castle and looked out over his new home of Castle Town.

_I can't believe that I'm actually living my stories… _He thought. It was then that Stacey, Janelle and their mom walked up to the castle gate.

"Hey hun. What's up?" Stacey asked.

"I'm heading out for a walk." CJ said. "We live in Hyrule now. I want to get out and see this country. I want to see how life has changed. I won't be gone too long."

"Okay." Stacey said. "Stay safe. I'll see you when you get back."

Sometime later, CJ was walking through a southwestern Native American style village at the foot of a volcano. It was known as Kakariko Village. CJ walked through the village and came to a graveyard. At the entrance of the graveyard sat a sign that was covered in a language CJ didn't understand, or so he thought. He shocked himself as he sat there and read it.

"Here lie those who swore fealty to the Royal Family, as well as those with the blood of the Royal Family coursing through their veins." CJ read. He walked a bit further, into a fenced off special section of the graveyard, where several graves caught his eye. He looked at each one individually, and memories flooded his mind.

"Saria Francis  
Zorin 9, 1100 - Nayru 19, 1121  
(July 9, 1988 – February 19, 2009)  
Beloved Queen, Daughter, Sister, Wife and Mother-to-Be" The first grave read.

_What… What's with these memories? _CJ wondered.

* * *

_CJ sat at the edge of a hospital bed in Castle Town, next to an unconscious Saria. Her abdomen, arms and legs were covered in bandages. Saria's parents, Patrick and Becky, as well as her brother Ryan were standing behind CJ. Sitting not too far away was CJ's dad._

"_Please, Din…" He prayed. "Help her pull through…" It was then that the doctor walked in._

"_I'm afraid the Gyorg attack is too severe…" He said solemnly. "We don't expect her to survive…"_

"_Doc… What about… the baby? Saria's 7 months pregnant…" CJ asked._

"_I'm sorry… We couldn't save the child…" The doctor said. CJ buried his face in his hands and cried._

* * *

_The crystal Wii remote must not have just made my stories a reality… It changed the entire history of my life… I know that never actually happened to me… But the wish must have changed that… Maybe that's why my memory is so fuzzy and it's hard to remember life before the Wii remote… My wish is literally rewriting my memories… _CJ thought.

CJ looked at the three graves next to Saria.

"Ryan Floyd  
Zorin 9, 1100 – Hylia 3, 1122  
(July 9, 1988 – January 3, 2010)  
Beloved Son

Patrick Floyd  
Farore 7, 1084 – Hylia 3, 1122  
(March 7, 1972 – January 3, 2010)  
Beloved Husband, Son & Father

Rebecca Floyd  
Din 24, 1084 – Hylia 3, 1122  
(April 24, 1972 – January 3, 2010)  
Beloved Mother, Daughter & Wife"

_I wish I could've help you guys… But… I guess I'm glad you're all together with Saria as a family again…_ CJ thought, as a new memory hit him.

* * *

_CJ rushed up to a house on Outset Island, in the Great Sea, just off of Hyrule's eastern coast. The house was quite fancy and rich-looking, but it was blocked off by crime scene tape. CJ ran over to a nearby officer._

"_What happened here, Officer?" CJ asked. The officer turned to CJ and realizing that he was the King, bowed to him briefly._

"_Well, Your Majesty…" The officer said. "I'm afraid someone broke into the Floyd home. We're not sure what they're motive was, but we were called to the scene because a suspicious person was spotted near the house. When we arrived, we found the front door wide open and the Floyd family dead inside… I'm terribly sorry…"  
_

* * *

_I'm just glad they caught the guy… Can't believe he killed the Floyds all because he didn't get Patrick's job as Director of HCIS when Pat retired._

He then walked deeper into the graveyard and came to a special gravestone, bearing the Sheikah symbol: A single eye shedding but a lone tear drop. His eyes watered and he knelt down as he read the gravestone:

"Ralph Francis  
Din 17, 1061 – Nayru 3, 1123  
(April 17, 1949 – February 3, 2011)  
Hylian Air Force  
Beloved Father"

_Dad… I miss you so much. And I wish things would get easier, but I know that won't happen._ CJ thought. _But I'm living each day to its fullest, and I'll make you proud leading this country, just like you made me proud defending it._

Another memory rushed into his mind. But this one wasn't new. It was nearly the same memory of his dad from before he made his wish. But this time, his family was absent. It was only him and Stacey in the hospital room.

* * *

_CJ stood in a hospital room with Stacey. Lying in a hospital bed in front of them was a man with dark brown, almost black hair. He was hooked up to various medical devices: ventilator, heart monitor, catheter, and other devices that were essentially sustaining his life._

_The nurse walked in and CJ looked at her._

"_It's what he would want…" CJ said, struggling to fight back tears. "He's said… on more than one occasion… that this isn't how…" He stopped for a moment and wiped his eyes. "How he would want to live." Stacey wrapped her arm around CJ as he began to cry. He then looked down at his dad, tears in his eyes, constantly trying to fight it._

"_I love you, Dad… I'm sorry I never said it more often… I'm sorry it took me until now to realize it… I'm sorry, Dad… And I love you…"_

_A few moments later, the nurse turned to CJ, and with a solemn look on her face, said:_

"_He's gone." CJ buried his face in Stacey's shoulder and began to sob._

* * *

_So… even in my life in Hyrule, that didn't change… _CJ thought. _I hope none of the people I care about ever have to suffer through losing a parent._

He stood up, wiped his eyes, and turned to walk out.

CJ left Kakariko Village and began walking through the fields of southern Hyrule. He soon came to a large stone bridge standing over a vast crystal blue lake. He couldn't help but stop and stare at the beauty of the lake.

"Wow… Lake Hylia is gorgeous in person…" CJ thought aloud. "Not that I expected any less." He looked down at the lake and saw blue humanoid creatures with fins on their arms and legs and mermaid-like tails coming off the backs of their heads. In Hyrule, they were known as Zoras. He continued walking and soon returned to Castle Town. As he walked through South Castle Town, he took in the scenery and looked at all the shops, both buildings and open-air stalls. There was such a wide variety of things to see. A fortune teller, a potter, a blacksmith, fresh fruit and vegetable stands, a bakery stand, and even a stall selling bottled spring water, both hot and cold. And CJ wasn't even surprised by the humanoid creature with skin seemingly made of rock that was running the spring water stand. He was familiar with the creatures, as they were from the Legend of Zelda series. He knew them as Gorons.

But one shop in particular caught his eye. It was a game shop. In the window were various types of cards and games, but the window was filled mostly with Yu-Gi-Oh cards. He looked up at the sign which read "Moto Game Shop".

He walked inside and looked around. Standing behind the counter was a young man around CJ's age wearing a blue jacket, jeans, and black watch. He had spiked black hair with red tips and spiked blonde bangs. He was Yugi Moto, main character of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime. It was at that moment that CJ realized that the Yu-Gi-Oh parts of his stories had become a reality as well.

Sitting in a chair next to Yugi was a young woman with blue eyes, brown hair, and wore a black shirt and pink skirt. She was Tea Moto, Yugi's wife.

Wandering around the card shop were two more young men. The first one had brown eyes, blond hair, and wore a white t-shirt with a blue stripe in the middle, jean shorts, dog tags and green watch. His name: Joey Wheeler. The second had brown eyes and brown hair that was spiked in front, and wore a black t-shirt and jean shorts. His name: Tristan Taylor.

* * *

_CJ and Yugi stood in Hyrule Castle's courtyard, both wearing strange devices on their arms. The devices were composed of a small platform that had a slot for a deck of cards and a slot for a discard pile. Attached to it was a 'blade' that had five small slots and five platforms, giving it the ability to hold ten cards. The entire device was known as a Duel Disk. Yugi had three monster cards on his Duel Disk and CJ had one._

_Behind CJ was a hologram of a monster, created by the Duel Disk. The monster was none other than Ganondorf, the King of Evil._

_Behind Yugi were three monsters. The first was a large muscular blue monster with several horns on its head, spikes on its shoulder, and fierce looking eyes. The second was a long red dragon with two mouths, and the third was a large almost mechanical looking golden dragon. All three creatures had blue gems in their forehead and looked extremely fierce._

"_Well, CJ… You fought a good fight, but in the end, your King of Evil didn't have enough strength to stand up to my Egyptian god cards!" Yugi said. "Slifer! Ra! Obelisk! Infuse your powers and wipe out the King of Evil!" It was then that the two dragons vanished and their energies were absorbed by the blue creature, who grew more muscular and glowed with a mighty power, before unleashing his energy, destroying the King of Evil, and ending the duel. Both players Duel Disks then compressed into a small watch on their wrist, known simply as a Duel Watch._

* * *

"Hey Yugi." CJ said.

"Hey CJ." Yugi said. "What's up?"

"Just going for a walk, wanted to drop in and say hi." CJ said. "Anything new?"

"I guess Kaiba's doing something big… We just got an extra shipment of Duel Watches, on top of our usual shipment." Yugi said.

"Maybe he's prepping for a tournament." CJ said.

"You think?" Yugi asked.

"I can hope." CJ said. "I want another shot at your title."

"Dude... You know you'd have to take the Hero of Time from Stacey AND the Princess of Destiny from Layla to have a chance against my Egyptian god cards." Yugi said.

CJ laughed. "As if. I made some changes to my deck, and I know I'll beat you next time we duel."

"Well, if Kaiba's throwing a tournament, you might just get that chance." Yugi said.

"I hope so." CJ said. "But hey, I gotta go. I'll catch you later!" With that, he walked out.

_This is weird… I have so many memories of living in Hyrule… But… that's not possible._ CJ thought. _Unless… What if the wish made it so that we've been living in Hyrule all our lives? That would explain my memories!_

He soon returned to Hyrule Castle and looked around his bedroom for a box labeled "Important Memories and Stuff".

"That's what I'm looking for." He said to himself as he fished through the box and found a few pieces of paper. He looked at them one by one.

"Yeah… According to my birth certificate, I was born in Gerudo Valley…" He thought aloud. "Just like my stories said… And here's me and Saria's marriage certificate, dated Zorin 9, 1119 (July 9, 2007). And here's me and Stacey's marriage certificate, dated Zorin 23, 1125 (July 23, 2013)… Three years after we started dating…"

It was then that CJ's phone rang.

"Hello?" CJ answered.

"_CJ! Help! The house is on fire!"_

"Shay?!"

_"Come quick! Please!"_ Shaylene exclaimed from the other end. CJ could hear the panic and fear in her voice.

"I'm on my way!" CJ said.

_**A few minutes later…**_

CJ rushed down a street in East Castle Town and he soon came to a three-story tan house, fully engulfed in flames. The area was blocked off by police tape and firefighters were blasting the fierce flames with water.

"CJ!" CJ turned and saw Shaylene and Jennette standing near the crowd. Shaylene ran over and wrapped her arms around CJ, who returned the embrace and held her close. Jennette quickly walked over as well.

"Shay… I'm glad you're okay. You too, Jennette." CJ said. "Where are you parents and your brother?"

"That's the thing." Jennette said, trying to cover the fear and pain in her voice. "We're not sure."

"We went out for a walk and when we came back, the house was fully engulfed." Shaylene said, trying not to cry.

"Stay here with your sister for a second, Shay." CJ said. He walked away from the girls and over to a nearby police officer, who was working on crowd control.

"Sir, you need to stand b- Oh… Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" The officer asked.

"Do you know if anyone was inside the house when the fire started?" CJ asked. "Those two girls over there live here with their parents and older brother." He motioned to Shay and Jennette.

"How old are they?" The officer asked.

"The oldest one is 22, the younger one will be 17 next month." CJ said.

"They… may want to hear this…" The officer said, a solemn tone in his voice. CJ had a bad feeling of what was coming next. He waved the girls over.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Shaylene asked. "And Steven? Is everyone okay?" CJ put his arm around Shaylene and pulled her close.

"When we arrived, the house was fully engulfed in flames." The officer said. "We believe the fire may have been burning for some time already… Firefighters went in to search the house. Three victims were pulled from the blaze, but I'm sorry to say…"

"No… please don't…" Jennette said, her eyes beginning to water.

"I'm sorry to inform you that all three were pronounced dead at the scene by paramedics…" The officer said.

"M-mommy… D-daddy…" Shaylene buried her face in CJ's chest and cried. CJ wrapped his arms around her, hoping to comfort her. Jennette tried to hold it together for her sister, but couldn't, and broke down in tears as well.

"Why? Why Mom and Dad? Why Steven?" Jennette sobbed. CJ extended an arm and pulled Jennette into the embrace as well, trying to do his best to comfort the girls.

_**A few days later…**_

CJ, Shaylene and Jennette walked into the fenced off section of Kakariko Graveyard, where three new graves now stood. Shaylene and Jennette knelt down in front of them and both began to cry. The three graves read:

"Dave Johnson  
Din 4, 1072 – Dinrudo 19, 1126  
(April 4, 1960 - June 19, 2014)  
Beloved father and husband

Brenda Johnson  
Dekuri 24, 1074 - Dinrudo 19, 1126  
(August 24, 1962 – June 19, 2014)  
Beloved mother and wife

Steven Johnson  
Dinrudo 22, 1099 - Dinrudo 19, 1126  
(June 22, 1987 – June 19, 2014)  
Beloved son"

CJ stood there and placed his hands on the girls' shoulders, unsure of what to do. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, but they hadn't just lost their parents; They had lost their home... lost everything.

"What do we do now?" Shaylene asked in between tears.

"How do you do it, CJ?" Jennette asked.

"It's not easy." CJ said. "I just have to take things one day at a time. But having friends and family to support me is a big help."

"Are we part of those friends and family?" Shaylene asked, wiping her eyes, as she and Jennette stood up.

"Duh." CJ said, wrapping his arms around the girls. "I love you girls. You're like family to me. And listen, you guys are more than welcome to come live at the castle with me and Stacey."

"Thanks." Jennette said. She and Shaylene looked down at their family's graves.

"Love you Mommy…" Shaylene said. "Love you, Daddy… Love you, bro…"

"We miss you guys." Jennette said. The three then turned and walked out of the graveyard, CJ's arms still around the girls.


	2. The Hunt Begins

**CHAPTER ONE: The Hunt Begins**

A few weeks later, CJ, Stacey, Shaylene and Jennette were hanging out in a large room in Hyrule Castle. CJ and Stacey stood next to each other and Shaylene and Jennette stood next to each other. The two pairs stood across from each other on opposite sides of the room and all were wearing their Duel Disks. All four duelists had a monster identical to themselves on the field.

"All right, girls... See if you can stand up to my Sage of Water (ATK: 3200)." Stacey said (LP: 350)

"And my Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3200)." CJ said (LP: 500).

"Gladly." Shaylene said (LP: 150). "I equip my Sage of Light (ATK: 2750) with Light Medallion, giving me an 800 point boost (ATK: 3550)!"

"And I equip my Sage of Spirit (ATK: 3200)..." Jennette said (LP: 400), "...with Spirit Medallion for a 500 point boost (ATK: 3700)!"

"Now, Sage of Light, attack Stacey's Sage of Water!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"And Sage of Spirit, attack CJ's Sage of Shadow!" Jennette called out.

"I activate my face down card: Mystical Space Typhoon!" Stacey said. "This will destroy you Light Medallion, and lower your attack points back to their original 2750!" Shaylene gasped as her monster lost her power boost. "Now, I'll counter attack!" Stacey's Sage swung her sword, slicing Shaylene's monster in half (LP: 0).

"And I never leave home without my trusty Battle of the Stealthy trap card!" CJ said. "Since you declared an attack on my Sheikah Sage of Shadow, I can negate your attack and summon a new Sheikah from my deck... Sheikah Siren (ATK: 1100)!" CJ said, summoning a purple-haired girl in a revealing black outfit similar to that of Hyrule's desert people, the Gerudo.

"I end my turn." Jennette said.

CJ looked at Stacey.

"I've got this." He said. "Since I control a Sheikah other than my Sheikah Siren, she's allowed to attack you directly."

"Wait what?" Jennette stood there shocked as the Siren jumped over her monster and threw a set of darts at her (LP: 0).

"Nice duel, girls." CJ said.

"Thanks." Shaylene said. "That was close. We almost had you beat."

"Almost." Stacey said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A brown-haired, blue-eyed young man sat in a tall office building in Castle Town. On a computer screen in front of him were various duelists, along with star ratings and the duelists' rarest cards. He pressed a button on the computer, and it showed CJ, Stacey and Layla along with the three Duel Monsters cards each bearing a different picture: One of Ganondorf, one of Zelda and one of Link.

"I need to find a way to get those cards from those three…" The young man said. A young man about the age of 21 with shoulder length spiked black hair in a yellow t-shirt and jeans walked in.

"Seto, what about another tournament?" The boy asked.

"Sounds like a good idea, Mokuba." The young man, Seto Kaiba, said to his younger brother, Mokuba. "A Battle City-Duelist Kingdom mix… I'll call it the Triforce Cup. The freedom of running around Hyrule to duel with Duel Disks, but the added fun of field power bonuses…"

"Though I do have to ask... Why do you want the Triforce Destiny Cards anyway?" Mokuba asked.

"Pride Mokuba." Kaiba said. "I know it's stupid, but I still can't get over my loss to Yugi..."

"_Did you finally lose hope and decide to pull any pathetic card?" Kaiba laughed._

"_Not quite, I have my hope right here!" Yugi said, brimming with confidence. "The card I pulled is... Exodia the Forbidden One!"_

"What the-?" Kaiba gasped.

"I've assembled all the five needed cards!" Yugi said, as the legendary creature assembled itself on the field. "All five pieces of the puzzle!"

"_No way! It's Exodia! You're saying you've performed a miracle?!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock._

"_Hellfire's Rage! Exodo Flame!" Yugi commanded. Kaiba stood there helplessly as his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons were eliminated and his life points were depleted._

"I still can't believe he pulled Exodia..." Kaiba said. "He pulled the one and only way he could've stood up to my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons... And then when I almost lost to Ishizu, even with Obelisk the Tormentor in my deck..."

"But you still beat Ishizu, Seto." Mokuba said.

"Yes, Mokuba. But if I had ignored that strange vision of the past and continued to attack with Obelisk rather than sacrifice it for Blue-Eyes, I would have lost." Kaiba said. "And in the end, I still lost to Yugi and Slifer the Sky Dragon..."

"Seto, maybe it means you aren't supposed to try to control any cards stronger than your three Blue-Eyes White Dragons..." Mokuba said. "I mean, that's been your favorite card since we were taken in by Gozaburo..."

"I know, Moki." Kaiba said. "But, I just... I guess my pride just wants to win back my title as the world's greatest duelist back from Yugi."

_**A few days later...**_

CJ walked out of a small house in Kakariko Village. Stacey wasn't too far away, sitting on the edge of a large spring, known as the Spirit Spring of Eldin.

In front of the house, Jennette had built a makeshift soccer goal and Shaylene was running toward her, trying to kick a soccer ball into the goal. Shaylene kicked the ball and Jennette jumped up, blocking the shot.

"Come on, little sis. Try a little bit harder." Jennette said. CJ looked in the mailbox and saw an envelope stamped with the seal of Kaiba Corporation. He took it out and read the enclosed letter.

"_CJ, Stacey, Jennette and Shaylene,_

_ You are hereby invited to participate in my newest tournament, the Triforce Cup. It will begin this Friday at noon in Castle Town. Included in the letter is a rule book for each of you. Study the rules carefully and make sure to stop by the KaibaCorp registration center in Castle Town to register before Thursday afternoon. When you register, you'll receive your Locator Card and your Duel Watch will be scanned for registration purposes._

_ Seto Kaiba"_

"Hey guys! Kaiba's holding a Duel Monsters tournament! And we're all invited!" CJ shouted. His pone then rang.

"_Hey, CJ, did you get invited to Kaiba's newest tournament?"_ Yugi asked from the other line.

"Yup." CJ said. "Stacey, Jennette and Shaylene did too. Wanna meet us at the registration center in about a half hour? Might as well get that out of the way."

"_Sure. Sounds like a plan."_ Yugi said.

"Cool." CJ said. "See you there."

A short time later, CJ, the girls, Yugi and his friends were gathered outside a small card shop-like building in West Castle Town.

"I can't believe how much Kaiba's changed over the years!" Joey said. "He's even inviting me to tournaments now! I'm glad he's finally acknowledging that I'm a good duelist!"

"He's really changed since Yugi's duel with Yami... Oops... I mean Atem." CJ said. "8 years, and I'm still not used to that." The gang then walked into the registration center.

"Hi, we're here to register for the Triforce Cup." Stacey said.

"Ah, Queen Stacey and King CJ." The KC Employee said. "Yes, you two qualify." He then handed CJ and Stacey each a Locator Card, before scanning their Duel Watches with a small scanner device located next to his computer.

"What about us?" Shaylene asked. "Shaylene and Jennette Johnson."

"The Sages of Light and Spirit..." The employee said, typing something into his computer. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba has ranked both of you at 3 ½ stars. Not bad."

"So... Kaiba has a ranking system just like in Battle City..." Yugi said.

"Yes... Mr. Kaiba has compiled a database on every major duelist in the world, including a rank of his choosing and the rarest card they've ever played in a duel." The employee said. "You're Yugi Moto. 5 Stars, and your rarest card is the Winged Dragon of Ra. You qualify." He then handed Shaylene, Jennette and Yugi each a Locator Card before scanning their Duel Watches.

"What about me?" Joey asked. "Joey Wheeler."

"Just a moment..." The employee entered Joey's name into the computer and a screen popped up showing Joey, along with Red-Eyes and a rank of 3 ½ stars. "Ah yes, you qualify." He then handed Joey a Locator Card and scanned his Duel Watch. Everyone then headed outside.

"So it looks like the rules are the same as Battle City." Yugi said. "Speaking of Battle City, what happened to you, CJ? I heard you were in the tournament but I never saw you."

"Rare Hunters happened to me." CJ said. "Lost a Dark Magician because of them... But with no Rare Hunters to worry about this time, you'd better watch out."

"I guess we'll just see what the tournament brings." Yugi said. "But I gotta get going. I'll catch you later."

"See ya." CJ said, as the group went their separate ways. Meanwhile, inside the registration center, the employee pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Master, Yugi Moto and the duelists with the Destiny Cards just left." The employee said.

_**A few days later...**_

Yugi, CJ and their friends stood in Castle Town Square. Other duelists lined the area, anxiously awaiting Seto Kaiba's appearance.

"Wow... this looks like Battle City all over again..." Yugi said, looking at a blue haired boy about his age dressed in shorts, a green shirt with a beetle on it, and gold glasses. "There's Weevil Underwood."

Joey then looked over at a brown haired boy about the same age, in a green shirt, tan vest, jeans and red hat. "And that's Rex Raptor."

CJ then looked over at a tanned, young man, about the age of 26 or 27, with spiked black hair, a blue tank top, blue shorts and a blue headband with white markings that resembled waves. "And there's Mako Tsunami." It was then that a blond-haired, purple-eyed woman about the age of 28 in a white tube top, purple jacket, skirt and boots walked over.

"Hey Mai." Tea said. "I see you're here."

"I figured you guys would be meeting up here in the square." The woman, Mai Valentine, said. She then looked over at a young man with shoulder length blue-green hair in a pink shirt with a couple of zigzag black stripes across the chest. "There's Espa Roba, the ESP duelist."

"And I would assume there are other duelists scattered around the city, and possibly around the rest of Hyrule." CJ said. "But where is Kaiba?" Kaiba flew overhead in his blimp. A TV screen on it lit up to show Kaiba's face.

"Greeting duelists, welcome to the Triforce Cup." Kaiba said.

"That sounds like Kaiba." Rex said.

"Where is he?" Mako asked.

"Kaiba?" Weevil wondered.

"Where is his voice coming from?" Mai asked.

"There he is!" CJ said, pointing up at Kaiba's blimp.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. The Triforce Cup's gonna be an all-out war. Before my Triforce Cup tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for, in case you wanna back out now. First, let's talk about the most important rule. The loser of the duel is forced to hand over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't want to risk your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now." Kaiba said.

"Bring it on, Kaiba!" Rex shouted.

"So, the more duels I win, the more rare cards I acquire for my deck..." Weevil said.

"By the seven seas, I accept your challenge!" Mako exclaimed.

"Just like Battle City..." Mai said.

"And, anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me to a duel, because I'll also be competing in this tournament." Kaiba added.

"I expected as much." Yugi said.

"But don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win, and there are four duelists out there I can't wait to defeat." Kaiba added.

"You're on, Kaiba!" Yugi and CJ exclaimed. CJ then looked at Stacey.

_He must be after the Triforce Destiny Cards…_ CJ thought. _He probably wants to use the Destiny Cards to go after Yugi's god cards... Or his title..._

"Speaking of winning, only the eight best duelists will make it to the final round. And these finals will be held in a hidden location."

"Then how do we get there?" Rex wondered.

"No one will show up if the location's hidden!" Mako said.

"In order to find the finals, you'll need these locator cards. You've each received one, but don't get too excited, because one's not enough. You'll need eight to make it to the finals. When eight are stacked together, they make a map of Hyrule revealing the location to you. But the tournament finals are a long time away, and most of you will be eliminated long before that. Okay, everything I just said and more can be found in my tournament rule book. Remember, only one duelist can win and claim the title of number one duelist in the world."

"And that'll be me." Mai said.

"That'll be me!" Mako, Weevil and Rex exclaimed.

"There's no way I'm losing my Hero of Time." Stacey said.

"If I have anything to do with it, you will." CJ smiled.

"One last thing… Special Duel Transmitters have been set up all around Hyrule. In certain areas of Hyrule, much like in Duelist Kingdom, certain monsters will gain Field Power Bonuses." Kaiba said. "You'll find teleporter booths in every area of Hyrule that will allow you to move from area to area much faster than walking."

"I better head up to Zora's Domain to boost my water monsters." Stacey said.

"Kakariko Graveyard would probably power up my Dark monsters…" CJ said.

"I'm guessing Gerudo Desert would be the best place for me?" Jennette asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "Shay, I'm not sure how the field power bonuses are set up. If they're as specific as I'd like to think, you should be okay dueling at any of the Spirit Springs... Eldin Spring, Lanayru Spring, Faron Spring or Ordon Spring, since your deck is primarily made up of Fairy monsters."

"What about the rest of us?" Alex asked.

"Well Alex, you have an Ancient Gear deck right?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Well... Your machines would probably have an advantage near the old Lanayru Mining Facility, not too far north of Gerudo Desert." CJ said. "Dayan, your monsters will gain a boost in the Peak Province... But I'm not sure how many duelists you'll find in either of those parts of Hyrule. Danielle, you should be fine in the forests. Aubrey, I'd stick to Hyrule Field for your winged beasts and wind monsters."

"Now, get ready duelists... Let the tournament begin!" Kaiba said. Everyone cheered.

"Good luck, Yugi." CJ said. "I hope we meet up in the finals." With that, the group set off and went their separate ways.


	3. Soaking the ESP Duelist

**CHAPTER TWO: Soaking the ESP Duelist**

Stacey walked through West Castle Town, thumbing through her deck.

"I guess I should head to Zora's Domain." She said to herself. "My Water monsters would likely get a boost there..." _Speaking of my deck, it's gonna take a while getting used to these new cards... Heck, getting used to this whole new life is weird..._

"Stacey Francis?" A new voice asked. "The Queen of Hyrule?" Stacey turned and faced the voice.

"Espa Roba?" Stacey asked, looking at the person standing before her.

"I would like the honor of facing you in a duel." Espa Roba said.

"Sure." Stacey said. "I'll gladly accept your challenge. I'll go first by activating the Lake Floria field spell!" The area around Stacey and Espa then changed to a gorgeous crystal clear lake inside an indigo-colored rock cavern. "Now, all my Water monsters gain a 500 point boost. Next, I summon Parella, Guardian of Faron (ATK: 2300)." A small aquatic creature appeared on the field. It was blue and tan in color, had a head similar to a squid, and a body similar to a jellyfish. "Now, thanks to Parella's ability, I can pay 500 Life Points (LP: 4000 – 500) to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Water monster from my deck, other than Parella, Guardian of Faron, so I'll choose Blue ChuChu (ATK: 2000)." Then, a blue gelatinous creature appeared on the field. "Finally, I lay a card face down and end my turn."

"I lay a monster in defense mode and a card face down." Espa said. "Go."

"First, my Lake Floria gains an Aqua Counter (AC: 1). Next, I sacrifice Blue ChuChu to summon Prince Ralis (ATK: 2500)." Stacey said, summoning a royal looking Zora. "And when he's summoned, I can equip him with Coral Earring from my deck. However, I'm not allowed to activate the effect of Coral Earring this turn. Parella, attack that defense monster!" Espa watched as his defense was destroyed. "Ralis, go in for the direct attack!"

"Oh no!" Espa was thrown onto his back as Ralis rushed into and tackled him (LP: 4000 – 2500).

"Your move." Stacey said.

"I play Brain Control to take Ralis..." Espa said (LP: 1500 – 800), taking control of Stacey's monster. "...Who I'll then sacrifice for Jinzo (ATK: 2400)!" Stacey watched as a humanoid monster appeared on the field. It was bald, wore a dark green, near black robe, covered in machines and wore a mechanical face mask and red goggles. "Next, I equip Jinzo with Amplifier! Now, Jinzo's ability to negate traps doesn't affect me! Jinzo! Attack Parella!"

_Uh oh... My Negate Attack is useless!_ Stacey thought. She couldn't do anything but stand back as her monster was wiped out (LP: 3500 – 100).

"Your move." Espa said.

"I lay a monster in defense mode." Stacey said. "And my Lake gains another counter (AC: 2)."

"Jinzo, wipe out that defense! Cyber Shockwave!" Espa commanded, as Jinzo launched an energy blast, destroying Stacey's face down Blue ChuChu. "That's It for me."

"I lay a monster in defense mode and add another counter to my Lake (AC: 3)." Stacey said. "Go." _As long as I can build enough counters on my field spell, I should be able to get out of this._ Stacey thought.

"Jinzo! Attack!" Espa commanded. "You're going to have to try to attack eventually."

"I'll find a way around that Jinzo soon. Don't worry." Stacey smirked.

"Your move." Espa said.

"First, my Lake gets another Aqua Counter (AC: 4)." Stacey said. "Next, I summon Parella, Guardian of Faron (DEF: 1100) and use its ability (LP: 3400 – 500) to summon Froak, Exploding Puffer (DEF: 800)." Then, a new Parella appeared on the field, followed by a blue creature resembling a puffer fish. "Go."

"Jinzo, attack Parella!" Espa said. Stacey watched as her monster was blown apart. "Go."

_If he attacks Froak next turn, it'll destroy his Jinzo._ Stacey thought. _But I should fortify my defenses anyway._ "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards, provided I discard two. Next, I summon my third Parella, Guardian of Faron (DEF: 1100) and use its effect (LP: 2900 – 500) to summon Blue ChuChu (DEF: 1000)." Stacey said, as her field spell gained another counter (AC: 5). "Your move."

"I equip Jinzo with Malevolent Nuzzler (ATK: 3100)." Espa said. "Jinzo, attack Blue ChuChu! Your move."

"I activate Parella's ability (LP: 2400 – 500) to summon Froak, Exploding Puffer (DEF: 800)." Stacey said (AC: 6). "Your move."

"I equip Jinzo with Black Pendant (ATK: 3600)." Espa said. "Attack Parella!" Stacey watched as her Parella was destroyed, leaving only her two puffer fish. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Stacey said. "And my Lake Floria gains another counter (AC: 7). Your move."

"Jinzo! Attack Froak!" Espa exclaimed. Stacey smirked as her puffer exploded, shooting needles into Jinzo, which caused it to be destroyed. "What happened to Jinzo?"

"My Froak's ability." Stacey said. "When Froak is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it is also destroyed."

"Well Jinzo was equipped with Black Pendant... And when Black Pendant is destroyed, my opponent takes 500 points of damage." Espa said.

"I'm still in this duel." Stacey said (LP: 1900 – 500).

"I summon Reflect Bounder (ATK: 1700)!" Espa Roba said, summoning a monster covered in mirrors. "And whoever attacks this monster takes all the damage instead of me! Your move."

_So... I need to destroy that monster without attacking it... And I can't expect him to destroy my Froak..._ Stacey thought, drawing a card. "First, my Lake gains another Aqua Counter (AC: 8)..."

"Activate Dust Tornado!" Espa said. "Time to get rid of your field spell!"

"Thanks!" Stacey said. "By destroying my field spell, you've allowed me to search my deck and Special Summon a Water monster with a level equal to or lower than the number of Aqua Counters on my Lake... And I count 8. So, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 8 or lower Water monster... And I just happen to have a trusted Water monster..." She then stepped forward onto the field. "I summon Stacey, Sage to the Water Temple (ATK: 2700)! And, I gain 500 attack points for each 'Zora' card in my graveyard... And I count 1 (ATK: 3200). Next, I switch Froak to attack mode (ATK: 1600)."

"Did you forget my Reflect Bounder's effect?" Espa asked.

"Not at all." Stacey said. "Froak, attack Reflect Bounder! Froak may be destroyed, and I may lose 100 Life Points, but Froak's effect will take out Reflect Bounder, leaving me free to attack your Life Points!"

"Not quite!" Espa said. "Activate Mirror Force!"

"Oh no!" Stacey gasped as her monsters were wiped out. "I... end my turn."

"I lay two cards face down." Espa said. "Reflect Bounder, attack Stacey directly! End this duel!"

"Activate Negate Attack!" Stacey called out.

"I end my turn." Espa said.

"I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep (ATK: 1700)." Stacey said, summoning a large blue dragon. "Next, I lay a card face down. Go."

"I lay a monster in defense mode." Espa said. "Go."

"I activate Premature Burial (LP: 1400 – 800) to revive myself... Stacey, Sage to the Water Temple (ATK: 3200)!" Stacey said, stepping forward again. She extended her hand as if she was grasping a sword, and a glowing sword appeared as if from nowhere. "Next, I equip myself with Sacred Blade of the Fallen Sage (ATK: 4200)! Dragon Dwelling in the Deep, attack Reflect Bounder!" Espa watched as his Bounder was destroyed. "Sure, I take the damage (LP: 600 – 100) but it's not a big deal. Now, I'll deal with your defense!" Stacey then sliced Espa's defense in half, destroying it. "Go."

"Since you have two more monsters than I do, I can summon this monster without Tributes... The Fiend Megacyber (ATK: 2200)!" Espa said, summoning a golden armored warrior. "Attack Dragon Dwelling in the Deep and end this duel!" Stacey watched as her monster was exploded and smoke filled the area. When the smoke died down, Stacey was still standing (LP: 1500). "What?! You should've lost!"

"My trap saved me: Life Shroom!" Stacey said. "When my Life Points are reduced to zero, this trap automatically saves me from losing, and restores my Life Points to 1500."

"I... end my turn." Espa said.

"I attack Fiend Megacyber!" Stacey said, rushing forward and slashing Espa's monster. Espa dropped to his knees as the holograms faded (LP: 0).

"That was quite a duel." Espa said. "Here. My Locator Card and my rarest card... Jinzo."

Stacey took the cards and smiled. "Thank you." It was then that four younger boys came running over, all nearly identical to Espa.

"Big brother... Are you out of the tournament?" One of them asked.

"Sadly, yes." Espa said. "But I fought my hardest and I played fair, so I'm happy."

"We're so proud of you, Espa." One of Espa's brothers said.

"Espa... Keep you Jinzo." Stacey said, holding out Espa's card.

"Are you sure?" Espa asked. "You did win it fair and square..."

"I know I did." Stacey said. "But I have no use for it. Not in a deck full of Water monsters. Besides... You already lost one Jinzo. I can't imagine the work it must have taken to get your hands on a second one."

"Thank you." Espa said. "And good luck to you in the rest of the tournament." Espa held out his hand. Stacey smiled, extended her hand, and the two exchanged a friendly handshake before heading their separate ways; Espa headed back into town and Stacey walked out toward Hyrule Field.

_2 Locator Cards... 6 more to go and I'll be in the finals._ Stacey thought. Meanwhile, a man in a hooded purple robe stood atop a cliff in the fields, observing Stacey as she exited Castle Town. He pressed his finger to an small earpiece headset and spoke into it.

"Master, the girl with the Hero of Time just left Castle Town." He said.

"_She's likely headed for the Zora's Domain, where her monsters will gain a Field Power Bonus."_ A voice said from the other line. _"Stop her before she gets there."_

"Yes Master."

"_Now, if you'll excuse me, Seeker... I have business to handle."_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Dayan walked along a pool of water and soon came to a small cavern. He walked through the cavern and soon came to a snowy mountain.

"CJ might be right... I probably won't find many duelists here..." He said to himself.

It was then that a Zora in winter style clothing walked up to him.

"Sage of Ice...?" The Zora asked. "I'd like to duel you..."

"Ok, you're on!" Dayan said. He then reached into the deck box attached to his waist and pulled out his deck. He stopped when he saw a monster card. Instead of the normal yellow or orange color, the card was white.

_Wait... I still have my Synchros?_ Dayan wondered. _But... Synchros didn't exist in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime until Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's... I guess when the Crystal Wii Remote made CJ's stories a reality, it must have made Duel Monsters mirror the current state of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game..._

_**In Southern Hyrule...**_

Danielle walked through the forests of Hyrule, deck in hand.

"I gotta find someone to duel soon." Danielle said. It was then that a blond-haired, blue-eyed young girl about 10 or 11, dressed in a green tunic and shorts approached Danielle.

"Sage of the Forest..." The girl said. "I challenge you!"

"All right, let's duel!"

_**In Kakariko Village...**_

CJ stood on the edge of Eldin Spring, looking out at the crystal clear spring water. He slipped off his sandals and stepped forward, letting his bare feet soak in the sacred spirit spring.

"Golden goddesses of Hyrule... Please... Protect my friends during this tournament... Let no evil befall us..." He prayed.

Standing nearby, watching him, was a golden-eyed young man about 16 or 17 with spiked crimson hair.

_The King of Hyrule... _The young man thought.


	4. Underestimating Underwood

**CHAPTER THREE: Underestimating Underwood**

Jennette walked out of Castle Town, eager for her first duel.

"It's so weird actually walking through Castle Town." Jennette said to herself. It was that someone ran past her, knocking her to the ground and scattering her cards. "Watch where you're going!" She shouted, as she began to pick up her cards. When she had finished, she realized several of her cards, including her Sage card, were missing. "Hey! Get back here you thief!" She began chasing after the card thief as fast as she could, through West Hyrule Field. As she got closer, she noticed the thief's blue-green bowl cut hair.

_Wait a minute... Isn't that?_ She thought. "Give me back my cards, Weevil, you coward!" It was then that the thief disappeared into a teleporter. Jennette followed him quickly and she soon found herself in a small forest clearing surrounded by four large log tunnels. She ran through one of the tunnels and found herself in another area identical to the last. _The Lost Woods..._ She focused for a moment and ran through another tunnel. She soon found herself in a small clearing. Ahead of her was a wall with a open steel gate, leading to a shrub maze, and beyond that, stairs leading to a temple courtyard. She navigated her way through the maze, climbed the stairs and as she reached the temple, she heard a sinister chuckle.

"Welcome to my lair, said the Skulltula to the fairy..." Jennette looked up to the Forest Temple's entrance and saw Weevil.

"Weevil, you scum! Give me back my cards!" Jennette said.

"Gimme gimme never gets." Weevil said with a sinister smirk. His screechy high-pitched voice made Jennette's skin crawl. That, and his bug-like personality.

"Fine! I'll squash you like the bug you are! And when I do, you'll give me my cards back!" Jennette said, activating her Duel Disk.

Weevil smirked and activating his Duel Disk as well. "I'll start! I summon Chainsaw Insect (ATK: 3120) and equip it with Invigoration (ATK: 3520)! Your move." Weevil said, summoning a bug with chainsaws for pincers.

_Damn... 3500 Attack Points on the first move? This is gonna be a tough duel to win._ Jennette thought. "I activate the field spell, Gerudo's Fortress! Not only will this get rid of your Insect's field power bonus (ATK: 2800), but this spell will also give my Gerudo monsters a boost."

"Your what monsters?" Weevil asked.

"My Gerudo monsters... Like this one, Dark Gerudo Swordswoman (ATK: 1900). And my field spell gives her an extra 500 points (ATK: 2400)." Jennette said, summoning a Gerudo in red clothing, carrying two swords. "Next, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Invigoration, which brings your Chainsaw Insect back down to its original 2400 points, so our monsters will match each other in battle point for point! Now, Dark Gerudo Swordswoman, attack Chainsaw Insect!"

"Ugh... Chainsaw Insect's effect allows you to draw a card." Weevil said.

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down." Jennette said.

"I summon Petit Moth (DEF: 200) and equip it with Cocoon of Evolution!" Weevil said, summoning a green caterpillar that soon became wrapped in a silky pink cocoon. "Now, my Petit Moth's attack and defense become equal to Cocoon of Evolution (DEF: 2000). Next, I equip my moth with Invigoration and Laser Cannon Armor (DEF: 2500)! Your move."

"I summon Gerudo Warrior (ATK: 2100)." Jennette said, summoning a Gerudo in pink clothing, garbed in a leather belt and carrying a sword and shield. "And I'll place one card face down. Go."

"I lay a card face down." Weevil said. "Four more turns, and my Cocoon will evolve into my ultimate creature! Your move."

"I summon Dark Gerudo Guard (ATK: 2200)." Jennette said, summoning a short-haired Gerudo in white pants, a purple tube top and a white vest. "Your move."

"Time is counting down..." Weevil said. "Before long, you'll be staring down my ultimate monster!"

"I'll easily find something that will destroy your Cocoon before it hatches!" Jennette said. "Just wait and see!"

"If you're so confident, I'll do you the luxury of passing my turn." Weevil said. "Three more turns..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Dayan stood at the base of the mountain with the Zora, Duel Disks active. The Zora (LP: 3250) had a monster face-down and two face-down spell or trap cards. Dayan (LP: 2100) had a face-down spell or trap and two monsters: a blonde-haired male ninja in purple clothing (ATK: 1560) and a samurai in icy blue armor (ATK: 2340).

"I reveal my Cyber Jar!" The Zora said. "Now, my Cyber Jar and your Ice Barrier monsters are destroyed! Next we pick up 5 cards and Special Summon any monsters we draw... And I drew Alpha the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1400), Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1700) and Gamma the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1500)!" Then, three creature made of magnets appeared on the field: one silver, one yellow and one pink.

"I got Defender of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 260), Prior of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 1300) and Strategist of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2080)." Dayan said, summoning a red fox in armor with an icy tail, a bearded man in a white robe and blue-hooded shawl, and an older warrior in a blue robe and conical hat.

It was then that the Zora's magnet creatures broke apart and combined together. "Now, I'll combine the three together and create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (ATK: 3500)!"

_**Back at the Forest Temple...**_

"It's my move now!" Jennette said, drawing a card. "I summon Gerudo Soldier (ATK: 2100)!" Then, a Gerudo in crimson clothing and white arm bandages, carrying two scimitars appeared on the field. "Your move."

Weevil simply laughed. "My Cocoon is really holding you back, isn't it?" Weevil asked. "In that case, I'll simply pass this turn. Two more turns and my ultimate insect will be unleashed..."

_I've got to do something about that moth... But I don't have anything strong enough to defeat it..._ Jennette thought as she reached for her deck. _And that won't help..._

"I pass my turn." Jennette said.

"I don't need to do anything." Weevil said. "So I'll pass as well. One more turn..."

"Crap... I can't do anything..." Jennette said. "Go."

"I place one card face down." Weevil said. "Next turn, my ultimate monster will arise from its cocoon and destroy you..."

_I have to make this move count..._ Jennette thought. "I... switch all my monsters to defense mode (DEF: 500) (DEF: 1700) (DEF: 1800) (DEF: 1900). Go."

_**Meanwhile, back on Snowpeak...**_

Dayan's duel with the young Zora had attracted the attention of several other Zoras from the nearby domain.

"Since I can't attack with Valkyrion, I'll end my turn." Dayan's opponent said.

"Perfect... It's time for a Synchro Summon." Dayan said. "I tune my Level 3 Defender with my Level 2 Prior and my Level 4 Strategist... For a total of 9... To Synchro Summon... Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 3510)! And, I'll banish Valkyrion from the field, Cyber Jar from the graveyard, and the only card left in your hand!" It was then that a large icy 3-headed dragon took form on Dayan's field, before causing a flash freeze which left Valkyrion, Cyber Jar and a card in the young Zora's hand as icy statues. The ice shattered and the 3 cards vanished.

"Whoa! A Synchro monster!" A young Zora said.

"I've heard only some of the best duelists in the world have Synchros..."

"Trishula, attack directly and finish this duel!" The Zora was knocked the ground, blown down by an icy wind (LP: 0). He stood up, holding out Valkyrion and his Locator Card.

"Here. You won these." He said.

"No. I have no need for Valkyrion." Dayan said. "Keep it."

_**At the Forest Temple...**_

Weevil laughed evilly.

"Now my mighty insect! Emerge from your Cocoon!" Weevil said.

_This won't be good..._ Jennette though. Weevil's cocoon began to crack and peel, opening to reveal a large green moth with bright blue wings.

"Arise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (ATK: 3500)!" Weevil exclaimed.

"3500 attack points?!" Jennette gasped.

"Great Moth, attack Gerudo Soldier (DEF: 1900)!" Weevil exclaimed.

"Activate trap card! Stealth Mission Fail!" Jennette exclaimed. "First of all, this negates your attack! Next, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Gerudo monster from my hand or deck!" It was then that a sexy Gerudo girl appeared on the field, garbed in a white bikini-like top and flowing white skirt. "I summon Gerudo Temptress (ATK: 2400)!"

"Ha! That can't stop my Great Moth!" Weevil exclaimed.

"I don't have to!" Jennette said. "Because when my Temptress steps onto the field, she places a Temptation Counter on one monster, preventing it from attacking or activating its effect! And I'm putting a stop to your Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

"Ugh! I end my turn!" Weevil said.

"Lucky for you, I don't have anything I can do." Jennette said. "Go."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Danielle stood in a small spring in the southern forests of Hyrule, face-to-face with her opponent, a young Kokiri girl. The Kokiri (LP: 1300) had a female monster with bluish-purple skin, garbed in a pink dress who was rising out from a blooming red rose (ATK: 3640). Danielle (LP: 700) had two small white-and-black creatures that looked similar to fat penguins with grass plants sprouting out of their backs (ATK: 2210) (ATK: 2340).

"I end my turn." The Kokiri said.

_I need something to destroy that Tytannial..._ Danielle thought. _That'll work... _"I sacrifice Erla, Stealth Kikwi and Machi, Kikwi Leader to summon myself!" Danielle's two monsters vanished and she stepped forward onto the field, now wielding a rose-hilted thorn-bladed sword. "I summon Danielle, Sage of the Forest (ATK: 3380)!"

"Sorry, but that's not enough to bear my Tytannial." The Kokiri said.

"True, but I have a spell card to aid me... Beetle!" Danielle said. "This card will halve the attack points of your Tytannial (ATK: 1820), leaving me free to attack it and end the duel!"

"Uh oh..." The Kokiri stood and watched as Danielle sliced her monster in half (LP: 0).

"Looks like I win." Danielle said.

"Good duel." The Kokiri said, holding out her Tytrannial and her Locator Card. "Here. My Tytannial and my Locator Card."

_**Back at the Forest Temple...**_

"I'll lay one card face down." Weevil said. "You're move."

"I'll place a card face down and switch Temptress to defense mode (DEF: 2000)." Jennette said. "Go."

"I pass." Weevil said. "I WILL get that counter off of my Moth... And then I'll destroy you!"

Jennette sighed. "There's nothing I can do..." She said. "Your move."

"I lay one card face down and end my turn." Weevil said.

Meanwhile, Shaylene was walking through Hyrule Field, thumbing through her deck as she walked.

"I wonder which spring I should look for an opponent at first..." Shaylene wondered aloud. She then started thinking about life before Hyrule, when the world she now lived in was nothing more than a fictional land in a video game. "Maybe I should think about where the springs were in Twilight Princess... Lanayru Spring was at Lake Hylia, in a cave. I can't say I'll find too many there. I'll probably find a decent amount of duelists at Faron and Ordon Springs in the forests... But Kakariko's a bustling town. Eldin Spring might be my best bet."

Shaylene continued walking through the field and soon reached the entrance to Kakariko Village. She stopped and scanned the scenery as she walked in.

"I can't over how beautiful Hyrule actually is." Shaylene thought aloud. "In a way, I'm glad to be living here." _It certainly beats my old life..._

* * *

_Shaylene sat in a large classroom with a bunch of other students. The teacher had a stack of test booklets on the top of his desk. He picked up the top one and looked out over the class._

"_All right, kids. I have the results of your MCAS tests." The teacher said. "On a general note, everyone did well. Though there were a couple of you who didn't pass. Miss Johnson..."_

_Shaylene looked up nervously._

"_You score a 275 in every category. Excellent job." The teacher said. "The rest of you should try to be excellent students like Miss Johnson here." Shaylene couldn't help but smile._

_After class, at lunch, Shaylene was sitting down at a table by herself, eating her lunch. A group of jocks came over to her and smacked her lunch onto the floor._

"_Who do you think you are, making the rest of us look bad?" One of them asked._

"_Shaylene the Smartypants." Said another. "Best MCAS scores in the school."_

"_You're such a nerd." A third one said. "What kind of no-life loser does that good on the MCAS?"_

"_It's because she doesn't have a life or a boyfriend." The first jock said._

"_No. She doesn't have a boyfriend because she's such an ugly smartypants." The second jock repeated, grabbing Shaylene's notebook from next to her. "Look at all these nerdy notes!"_

"_Give me back my notebook!" Shaylene exclaimed._

_"Why should we smartypants?" The second jock asked. "So you can make us look bad on the MCAS again?"_

"_I said give it back!" Shaylene cried out. One of the jocks smirked and held the notebook up just above Shaylene's reach._

_"Come on, Smartypants. Can't you figure out how to reach it?" The third jock asked. "Or is your smartypants brain just a little too small?" Shaylene quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria, tears in her eyes._

* * *

"I hated those guys... So what if I did good on the MCAS?" Shaylene wondered aloud, as she walked toward the spring. _I still owe CJ..._

* * *

_CJ and Shaylene were sitting on the front steps of an elementary school situated at the fork of the city's main road and a side road, just up the street from their houses._

"_So a couple of football players were teasing you because you aced the MCAS?" CJ asked. "I would've loved to have done that good when I was your age. I mean, I did pretty good, but it would've been awesome to get near perfect scores."_

"_It was Brad and his friends." Shaylene said._

_"Brad Dunham? The kid that trashed your lemonade stand last summer?" CJ asked._

"_Yeah... him..." Shaylene said._

_"Hey Smartypants!" A new voice called out._

"_Speak of the devil..." Shaylene mumbled._

"_Look at this!" Brad said. "You actually have friends. How much are her parents paying you to be nice to her, man?" CJ stood up, towering over Brad by about 1 1/2 to 2 feet. He then grabbed Brad by the collar of his shirt and shoved him onto the mulch-covered ground of the nearby playground with enough force to slightly knock the wind out of him._

"_Listen to me, you low-life jock..." CJ said, with a furious tone. "If I find out again that you've been picking on Shaylene, in ANY way... I don't care how much older than you I am... I won't hesitate to break your arm and make sure you don't play football in your freshman year of high school. And make sure your friends get the message." Brad quickly stood up, shaking, brushed himself off and ran away._

"_Thanks, CJ." Shaylene smiled._

"_Of course, kiddo." CJ said. "Come on, let's go see if your sister's back from swim practice yet. I want to play a couple round of Super Smash Brothers."_

* * *

_Brad was a lot nicer to me after that... _Shaylene thought.

_**At the Forest Temple...**_

"Ugh... I can't do anything other than lay a card face down." Jennette said. "Go."

"I'll pass." Weevil said.

_At least my Temptress is holding him off... But I need to draw something to begin the offensive..._ Jennette thought. _That's it!_ "I'll destroy my Gerudo's Fortress field spell to play the Spirit Temple field spell!" It was then that the area changed into a desert oasis. Behind Jennette stood a large rock formation. Carved into it was the shape of a woman sitting upon a throne, and at the bottom of the rock was a doorway. "Now, all monsters with 'Sage of Spirit' in their name gain 300 attack and defense points!"

"So?" Weevil asked. "I don't see any monsters fitting that name on your field..."

"I sacrifice Gerudo Soldier and Gerudo Warrior to summon Ancient Sage of Spirit (ATK: 3000)!" Jennette said, summoning a muscular young man with red hair, spiked in the front, in a green short-sleeved tunic and beige pants. "Next, I'll equip him with Black Pendant for a 500 point boost (ATK: 3500)! Next, I switch Temptress, Guard and Swordswoman to attack mode (ATK: 1900) (ATK: 1700) (ATK: 1900). Ancient Sage, attack Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

"No! My Ultimate Moth!" Weevil exclaimed.

"And when Black Pendant is destroyed, you lose 500 Life Points!" Jennette said, as Weevil took the hit (LP: 4000 – 500). "But that's not all! Because Temptress, Guard and Swordswoman have more than enough points to finish you!"

"NO!" Weevil gasped as he was struck by Jennette's monsters (LP: 0).

"I've won." Jennette said. "Now, give me back my cards, and give me your Locator Card."

"Ugh..." Weevil groaned. "Here..." He handed back Jennette's cards as well as his Locator Card.


	5. Shadow of a Dream

**CHAPTER FOUR: Shadow of a Dream**

CJ walked through Kakariko Graveyard, looking at all the graves as he passed them.

_Wow... to think that I'm standing in such a place as sacred as this... All of these people served Hyrule's Royal Family... And to think, because of one wish I made, this place has personal meaning for me and my family..._

CJ walked up a set of stairs and came to a closed off section of the graveyard. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a key, and unlocked the gate.

_This is where every Sage of Shadow to ever live is buried... _CJ walked forward and stopped at a familiar grave. He knelt down and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Miss you, Dad..." He said. "It's so weird not having you around to talk to... It's even weirder than living here in Hyrule now... Living in my favorite video game... I really wish you could've been with me longer. It's hard going through everything without you. It'd be nice to still have you here to guide me when I screw up. I mean... you weren't just my Dad. You were my friend. The person I trusted most when I needed someone to talk to. And even so... there's still things I didn't tell you... Things that now I wish I_ could_ tell you. Maybe... maybe if I had told you I had feelings for Shaylene, you could've helped me get past them. Of course, I'm sure you already knew." It was then that CJ felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I've had a hunch for a while." A familiar voice said. CJ looked up and saw Shaylene.

"Damn... Well... now you know." CJ said.

"You didn't want me to know?" Shaylene asked.

"You'll be 17 in a week... I'm 26." CJ said. "It's just... not right. Besides... I'm married to Stacey."

"Yeah. I know." Shaylene said. "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble anyway. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I tried to start anything and you ended up in jail."

"Thanks, kiddo." CJ said.

"I'm almost 17..." Shaylene said. "Do you have to still call me 'kiddo'?"

"Sorry... old habits die hard, I guess." CJ said.

"Um... Your Majesty?" A new voice chimed in. CJ and Shaylene turned around and saw a young man about 16 or 17 with spiked crimson hair and golden eyes, dressed in a red muscle shirt and jean shorts.

_Sam!_ CJ thought.

"_Sam! You've stormed my kingdom… You've killed my fellow Sages… You've destroyed the temples… And worst of all, you've just generally pissed me off!" Sam smirked. _

"_I'm touched…" Sam said with an evil smile. "I was waiting when you'd come to fight me, C…"_

_"And frankly, I'm not waiting for my husband to get here. I will slaughter you without his help." Stacey stood there, full Zora armor, Master Sword at the ready. Suddenly, CJ came crashing through the wall._

"_Don't start the fun without me." He said, tossing five lifeless Gerudo guards to the ground._

"_Always have to show me up, huh?" Stacey laughed._

"_Enough!" Sam shouted. "This is my kingdom! Guards!" Suddenly, four guards came out of nowhere and grabbed CJ and Stacey. "Bring the former King to me!" The guards pushed CJ forward and slammed him to the ground in front of Sam. "Turn him to face his wife." They turned CJ so he could see two guards holding Stacey, and a third with a sword to her neck. The Master Sword lay on the ground._

"_Don't you hurt her!" CJ shouted._

"_Execute her! Before his very eyes!" Sam shouted. CJ cried out in anger and the guard drove her sword through Stacey's neck. CJ slammed his fist into the ground, overcome with anger and despair, and began to weep. Amidst his tears, he looked at his hand and saw the Triforce of Courage appear along with Wisdom and Power._

_CJ, the full Triforce in his possession, became filled with power. A wave of energy rushed out from him, sending the guards flying into the wall with such force that they died instantly. He then rushed forward and pinned Sam to the ground._

"_Sam Carlson… For everything you've done… You must pay… I cannot let this go unpunished…" CJ said. With that, he plunged the Pyramid Sword of Power into Sam's chest, ending his life. Suddenly, Sam's lifeless corpse began to glow with dark energy. CJ gasped at the being that took shape before him. It was a dark-skinned muscular man with crimson hair and crimson eyes._

CJ began to gather energy into his hand, reaching for the sword at his back, when Shaylene suddenly grabbed his wrist.

_Wait a sec! That never happened! It was all just a dream!_ He realized, quickly lowering his hand from his sword.

"Can I help you with something?" CJ asked.

"My name is Sam Carlson... I'm a duelist out of Gerudo City. I'm one of the best duelists in the Desert Province."

"Yes. I've heard of you." CJ said. "Although you've topped your Regionals, you've never once shown up to duel at the National Championships."

"Yeah... I follow the pro dueling circuit." Sam said. "Although I usually do really well at Regionals, I'm always afraid to enter the Nationals and end up against you, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto."

"So, what's up?" CJ asked.

"Well... I'm a huge fan of yours, and when Seto Kaiba invited me into this tournament, well... I was hoping I'd get the honor of dueling you." Sam said.

CJ smiled and reached for his Duel Watch. "I'd be more than happy to honor your request for a duel."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Of course." CJ said, "But we shouldn't duel in such a sacred area."

"Okay... Where would you want to duel?" Sam asked.

"Follow me." CJ said. He led Sam back to the entrance of the graveyard. "Right here, just outside the graveyard is fine." He then activated his Duel Watch and shuffled his deck. Sam did the same and slipped his deck into his Duel Disk. _I had better be careful... There's a few cards in this kid's deck that I've got to watch out for._ "You can begin."

"I activate the field spell, Arbiter's Grounds!" Sam said, as the graveyard transformed into the famed Arbiter's Grounds of Gerudo Desert. "Now, all my Twilight and Twili monsters gain 400 attack points and 200 defense points. Next, I summon Twili Guard (ATK: 2300)!" Then, a whitish-blue creature with orange hair, red eyes, and clothing made from shadows appeared on the field. "And thanks to his ability, I can send Arbiter's Grounds to the graveyard to draw 3 cards. And, even though my field spell is gone, my monsters still gain a field power bonus for being Dark attributes (ATK: 2470). Your move."

"I play Magical Mallet to shuffle 3 cards back into my deck and draw 3 new cards. Next, I summon Sheikah Priestess (ATK: 2470)." CJ said, summoning a white-haired maiden in a blue bodysuit covered by a white shawl bearing a picture of a red eye shedding a single tear. "Next, I lay a card face down and activate a fitting field spell for this area... Shadow Temple!" Sam watched as the graveyard transformed into a small cavernous room filled with dozens of torches. Behind CJ was a large stone door bearing the same eye symbol as his monster. "Not only will this eliminate your monster's field power bonus (ATK: 1900), but my Sheikah monsters gain 500 points (ATK: 2400). Now, my Priestess, attack!"

"I activate my trap, Widespread Ruin!" Sam exclaimed. "Which will destroy your Sheikah Priestess!"

"Since my Priestess is being targeted by the effect of a card, I can activate the effect of my field spell to banish her until the End Phase!" CJ said. His Priestess then threw a small nut to the ground, which exploded in a blinding light. When the light died down, the Priestess had vanished. "And with that, my turn is over, so my Priestess returns to the field. Go."

"I lay one monster in defense mode and switch my Guard to defense mode as well (DEF: 1000)." Sam said. "Go."

"I lay a monster in defense mode and send my Priestess to attack your facedown monster!" CJ said.

"You destroyed my ReDead!" Sam said. "And when it's destroyed, I can discard a card to revive it on the End Phase." Then, an undead zombified skeletal creature appeared on Sam's field (DEF: 0).

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I activate the Field Spell, Palace of Twilight!" Sam said. "Now, all my Twilight and Twili monsters gain 500 attack and defense! Now, I switch Twili Guard to attack mode (ATK: 2400) and summon a second Twili Guard (ATK: 2400)! Guard, attack Sheikah Priestess!"

_Damn! Without another face-up Sheikah, I can't use Priestess's effect! _CJ thought, as his monster was destroyed (LP: 4000 – 500).

"Guard, attack that face down!" Sam said.

"You attacked my Sheikah Spy!" CJ said. "First, I can destroy one spell or trap on the field, and I choose Palace of Twilight! Next, when my Spy is destroyed, it takes with it the monster that destroyed it, so say goodbye to your Guard!"

"I end my turn." Sam said. "But since my field spell is gone, my monsters go back to getting a field power bonus (DEF: 0) (ATK: 2470)."

"I summon Sheikah Soldier (ATK: 2470)!" CJ said, summoning a silver haired knight in blue armor, carrying a lance. "Attack!" CJ and Sam watched as both their monsters vanished. "And with that, I'll end my turn."

"I summon Twilight Assassin (ATK: 2340)!" Sam said, as a black portal appeared above the field. A black creature with a humanoid body wearing a large stone mask dropped out of the portal. Its body was covered with various markings, some grayish-green and others red. "Attack!"

"I activate my trap card: Battle of the Stealthy!" CJ said. "This negates your attack and lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Sheikah from my hand or deck!" By this point, a crowd had started to gather to watch CJ's duel.

"Dude, is that the King?" One spectator asked.

"No way! It is!" Another exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"And that kid he's dueling is Sam Carlson, the Gerudo City Champ!" A third spectator said with excitement.

"Dude, this is gonna be awesome to watch!" The first spectator chimed in. Shaylene looked around at the crowd that was beginning to drift in to watch CJ's duel.

_Wow... I can't believe how many people are coming over to watch CJ and Sam duel..._ Shaylene thought. _I hope I can become that great of a duelist that one day people will stop to watch my duels..._

"I summon a second Sheikah Priestess (ATK: 2470)!" CJ said, summoning a new silver-haired maiden in Sheikah garb.

"Whoa, that Sheikah deck is so cool!" One of the spectators said.

"I'd expect from the King." Another added.

"Yeah." A third said. "Although no one's ever gotten confirmation, it's rumored that His Majesty is the only remaining member of the Sheikah tribe alive to this day."

"Being the Sage of Shadow, I would expect no less." Said an older man who was standing nearby. "Ironic that the one you see cheering the loudest for him at most of his duels is the Sage of Light..." Everyone then turned their attention back to the duel, as CJ had already begun his next turn.

"Sheikah Priestess, attack Twilight Assassin!" CJ commanded.

"I activate Poison of the Old Man!" Sam exclaimed. "It won't do anything to stop your attack, but it'll boost my life points by 1200!" Sam's Life Points then increased (LP: 5200) before his monster was destroyed and he took damage (LP: 5200 – 130).

"I'll end my turn with a face down." CJ said.

"I activate Mirror of Twilight!" Sam exclaimed. "By discarding two monsters from my hand, I can Special Summon Midna, Twilight Princess from my hand or deck!" Everyone looked on as a large round mirror appeared on the field. Shadows began to take form near it, soon appearing as a small female imp-like creature with red eyes, orange hair, garbed in a stone helmet-like object and shadows that were draped over her to look like clothing, covering her arms, chest, waist and right leg (ATK: 4420). "And thanks to her ability..."

"... She gains 100 attack and defense points for each Dark-attribute monster in both our graveyards, giving her a 800 point boost (ATK: 5220)." CJ said.

"Twilight Princess, attack!" Sam exclaimed.

"Activate Sheikah Flashbang!" CJ exclaimed. "Not only will this save my monster, returning her to my hand until the Standby Phase, this also skips your turn ahead to the End Phase." Then, Sheikah Priestess threw down a small nut, which exploded in a bright flash, confusing Midna and allowing the Priestess to escape.

"Whoa! That card's so cool!" One spectator exclaimed.

"The King has a lot of work to do this turn." The older gentleman said. "With a 5220 attack point monster staring him down that gets stronger with every Dark monster destroyed, he's really going to need to work to stay in this duel. And he'll have to work even harder to win."

"Well, I guess it's your turn, then." Sam said.

"I summon Sheikah Soldier (DEF: 1700) and switch Sheikah Priestess to defense mode (DEF: 1400)." CJ said, summoning a warrior in blue armor. "Next, I lay a card face down."

"Midna, attack that Priestess!" Sam commanded.

"I activate my Sheikah's ability!" CJ said. "I'll sacrifice my Soldier instead of letting my Priestess be destroyed!"

"I end my turn." Sam said, as Midna gained strength (ATK: 5320).

"I lay a card face down and end my turn." CJ said.

"Midna, attack Sheikah Priestess!" Sam commanded.

"Activate trap card: We Are the Sheikah!" CJ shouted. "Since I control a Sheikah, I can Special Summon another one from my graveyard! So, I'll summon a second Priestess. Of course, since my trap card negates her effect, my other Priestess will be destroyed."

"I end my turn." Sam said, once again as Midna gained a boost for the dark monster in the graveyard (ATK: 5420).

"I lay a card face down." CJ said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down as well." Sam said. "Midna, attack that Priestess!"

"I activate another Sheikah Flashbang!" CJ said, as his Priestess threw down a small nut and vanished. "Which means it's my move!" He drew a card and his Priestess returned. "I sacrifice my Priestess to lay a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I activate Reckless Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards, but forcing me to skip my next two Draw Phases!" Sam said.

_Yeah... Because he needed that..._ CJ thought.

"Next, I'll lay a card face down and do you the favor of activating Nightmare's Steelcage!" Sam said. "Your move."

CJ drew a card.

"I activate Grave Lure!" Sam said. "Now, you reveal the top card of your deck and then shuffle it back into the deck face-up. When you draw it, it's automatically sent to the graveyard!"

CJ flipped up his top card. _Evil's Summoning Ritual?! Crap!_ "I pass..." CJ said.

_Whoa! Did CJ just pass his turn? That's not a good sign..._ Shaylene thought.

"Wow! This guy's really got the King on the ropes!" One spectator said.

"I can't believe that the guy who almost beat Yugi Moto is having this much trouble!" Another spectator said.

_His Midna is really holding me back... _CJ thought. _If I don't find a way to beat it and turn this duel around, I may just be knocked out of this tournament before I have a chance to do anything... Or worse... I may lose the King of Evil..._

"I summon Twilight Kargaroc (ATK: 2080)!" Sam said, summoning a large shadow bird-like creature. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." CJ said. "Go."

"Midna, attack that defense!" Sam said, as CJ's monster was destroyed and Midna's strength increased (ATK: 5520). "Kargaroc, direct attack!"

"Activate trap card: Fatal Strike!" CJ exclaimed. "By paying 2000 Life Points (LP: 3500 – 2000), I can Special Summon as many Sheikah from my graveyard as possible! So, I summon Sheikah Warrior (ATK: 2990), two Sheikah Priestesses (ATK: 2470 [x2]) and two Sheikah Soldiers (ATK: 2470 [x2])."

"Since I can't attack any of them... I'll end my turn." Sam said.

"Which means all of my Sheikah are destroyed." CJ said, before drawing a card. "I summon Sheikah Monk (ATK: 2340) and lay a card face down." Then, a young man in a crimson bodysuit and white hooded shawl bearing the Sheikah eye appeared on the field. "Attack Twilight Kargaroc!" Sam watched as his monster was destroyed (LP: 5070 – 260). "Go."

"I lay one card face down." Sam said. "Midna, attack that Monk!"

"Activate Trap Card: Sakuretsu Armor!" CJ said. "Now, Midna's destroyed!"

"Crap!" Sam exclaimed. "Argh! I end my turn."

"I sacrifice my Monk to summon Bongo Bongo, Phantom Shadow Beast (ATK: 2730)." CJ said, summoning a phantasmal beast with a lone red eye and two floating, disconnected hands. "Attack that ReDead!"

"I discard a card to allow ReDead to return (DEF: 0)!" Sam said.

"Your move." CJ said.

_Yes! Now CJ's got him on the ropes!_ Shaylene said.

"There we go! The King gained the upper hand!" One spectator said.

"Woo! Go Your Majesty!" A second called out.

"Good thing too." The older gentleman said. "The young Sage of Light looked nervous." He looked at Shaylene, who chuckled and smiled a bit.

_Of course I was nervous. _Shaylene thought. _He's one of the toughest people I know. Seeing him backed into a corner like that is weird._

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Sam said. "Go."

"Bongo Bongo, attack that face down defense monster!" CJ said.

"You destroyed my Poe!" Sam said. "And when it's destroyed, I get to summon a Soul Token (DEF: 0) to your side of the field!" CJ looked as a sickle and lantern wielding ghost was destroyed and a simple ball of light floated over to his side of the field. "And this token can't be Tributed."

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I summon another monster in defense mode." Sam said. "Go."

_I need to start building up a better army of monsters, or I won't get past his defenses._ CJ thought. _But, with no cards in his hand, if I destroy his ReDead, he won't be able to revive it._

"Bongo Bongo, attack that ReDead!" CJ shouted. "Your move."

"I throw a monster in defense mode." Sam said. "Go."

"Bongo Bongo, attack the face down on the left!" CJ commanded. Everyone watched as a Twilight Assassin was destroyed. "Go."

"I activate Soul Taker to destroy Bongo Bongo!" Sam said. "And, you'll even gain 1000 Life Points!"

"Why thank you." CJ said (LP: 2500), as the Sheikah symbol appeared on his shirt. A brown staff then appeared in his hand. At the tip of the staff was an upside gold triangle piece with a round purple crystal on each side. "By destroying Bongo Bongo, you've allowed me to summon... CJ, Sheikah Sage of Shadow (ATK: 4160)! Now, I can finally turn this duel in my favor!"


	6. Light vs Twilight

**CHAPTER FIVE: Light VS Twilight**

"I activate Soul Taker to destroy Bongo Bongo!" Sam said. "And, you'll even gain 1000 Life Points!"

"Why thank you." CJ said (LP: 2500), as the Sheikah symbol appeared on his shirt. A brown staff then appeared in his hand. At the tip of the staff was an upside gold triangle piece with a round purple crystal on each side. "By destroying Bongo Bongo, you've allowed me to summon... CJ, Sheikah Sage of Shadow (ATK: 4160)! Now, I can finally turn this duel in my favor!"

"Uh-oh..." Sam said.

"Yay! Go CJ!" Shaylene cheered.

"It looks like His Majesty is going to turn this duel around." Said the older man.

"I end my turn..." Sam said.

"I summon Sheikah Whip Master (ATK: 2210)!" CJ said, summoning a female warrior in a crimson bodysuit, whose upper body was wrapped in white cloth. On the cloth was the Sheikah eye, and the young woman had blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail and was carrying a crimson whip. "Next, I activate not one, but two Sheikah Unity! Thanks to these, since I control at least 2 Sheikah, all my Sheikahs will gain 600 attack points: 300 from each Unity spell card."

_Uh-oh... This isn't going to end well... _Sam thought, as CJ's monsters gained strength (ATK: 4760) (ATK: 2810).

"Whip Master, attack that defense!" CJ watched as another Poe was destroyed, and a new Soul Token appeared on his field (DEF: 0). "Next, I'll attack you directly!"

Sam braced himself as CJ gathered up a blast of energy and launched it at him, knocking him to the ground (LP: 4810 – 4760). Sam wearily stood up, ready for his next move (LP: 50).

"Your move." CJ said.

"I... I can't do anything." Sam said, placing his hand over his Life Point counter. "I surrender." The holograms faded and both duelists deactivated their Duel Disks.

"It was a good duel." CJ said. "You fought hard."

"Yeah... I guess I did." Sam said. "Here. My Locator Card and my rarest card."

"I don't need your rarest card." CJ said. "Just your Locator Card will do." Sam then began to walk away.

"Wait!" Shaylene said. "I want to duel you."

"Well... I only have one Locator Card..." Sam said.

"So do I." Shaylene said. "So, whoever wins stays in the tournament. Whoever loses is knocked out."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Shay?" CJ asked.

"I have to duel and be faced with the potential of being knocked out at some point, don't I?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah, but... He's a Regional Champ. Someone who has had the chance on multiple occasions to go to Nationals." CJ said.

"So? Obviously, Kaiba had a reason for inviting me into this tournament." Shaylene responded. "He only invites the best duelists into his competitions."

"Okay, then." CJ said. "If you feel so strong about it, then go for it, kiddo."

"Can you please not call me 'kiddo'?" Shaylene asked.

"I'm trying, ki- I mean... I'm trying, Shay." CJ said. "But I've been calling you that for years. It's gonna be tough to break."

"All right, you've got yourself a duel!" Sam said.

"I'll start!" Shaylene said. "I lay one card face down and summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth (ATK: 1000)!" Then, a silver haired, green-winged angelic creature appeared on the field. "And thanks to Earth's effect, I can add 1 Agent monster from my deck to my hand, and I'll choose The Agent of Creation – Venus! Next, I banish my Agent of Mystery – Earth in order to summon Master Hyperion (ATK: 2700)!" Then, Earth vanished and was replaced by a divine looking being in a gold, black and red robe. Floating between it hands was a glowing orb of light that resembled the sun. "That's all for my turn."

"I lay one card face down and monster in defense mode." Sam said. "Your move."

"I activate the Spell card, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" Shaylene said. "Now, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Fairy-type monster from my hand once per turn. Next, I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus (ATK: 1600) and I use her effect, paying 1000 life points (LP: 4000 – 1000) to Special Summon two Mystical Shine Balls (DEF: 500 [x2])." Sam watched as a golden-haired, green-robed, winged angelic woman appeared on the field, followed by two glowing crystal orbs. "Master Hyperion, attack that defense!"

"You attacked my Twilight Parasite (DEF: 780)!" Sam exclaimed. "And thanks to its flip effect, I can equip it to one of your monsters, taking control of that monster and treating it as a Zombie-type Twilight monster, so... I'll be taking Master Hyperion!"

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I summon Twilight Assassin (ATK: 2340)!" Sam said, summoning a black human-like creature that walked on its hands and feet. It wore a large stone black mask.

"I activate my trap card! Torrential Tribute! Since you summoned a monster, this will destroy all monsters on the field!"

"I end my turn." Sam said.

"Thanks to Valhalla's effect, I special summon Tethys, Goddess of Light (ATK: 2400)!" Shaylene said, summoning a great-winged, silver-haired, divine woman in a white robe and silver breastplate. "Tethys, attack Sam directly!" Sam was unable to defend himself as Shaylene's white goddess attacked him (LP: 4000 – 2400). "Your move."

"I summon Twili Guard (DEF: 1300) and lay one card face down." Sam said. "Your move."

"Tethys, attack that Guard!" Shaylene said. Sam merely stood there as his Guard was destroyed.

_Why didn't Sam summon his guard in attack mode? It would've had 70 more points that her Tethys.._ CJ wondered. _He was doing so well in our duel... Is he already cracking under the pressure of being in a big tournament like this?_

"I activate both my trap cards: Grave Lure and Dust Tornado!" Sam exclaimed. "First, thanks to Grave Lure, you flip up the top card on your deck and shuffle the deck. When you draw that card, it's instantly sent to the graveyard." Shaylene flipped up The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury and shuffled her deck. "Next, my Dust Tornado will destroy your Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

"With that, I end my turn." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I activate Card Destruction, forcing us to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards from our deck." Sam said.

"Lucky for me, I drew Marshmallon, and thanks to Tethys's effect, since I drew and revealed a Fairy-type, I can draw another card." Shaylene said.

"I lay a monster in defense mode and a card face down." Sam said. "Go." _When her Tethys attacks my Twilight Parasite, I'll take it and turn the duel around. And with a second Parasite in my hand, I'll take whatever other monster she can summon._

"I lay two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Tethys, attack!"

"You attacked another Twilight Parasite!" Sam said. "I'll be taking your Tethys!"

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I lay a monster in defense mode and activate the Field Spell, Arbiter's Grounds!" Sam said. "Now, all my Twilight monsters gain 400 attack. And guess who counts as a Twilight monster?"

"My Tethys..." Shaylene said.

"That's right!" Sam said. "So she'll get the boost from my field spell (ATK: 2800)! Tethys, attack!"

"Activate trap card! Protection of the Bird Guardians! First, your attack is negated! Next, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand or deck. And I choose Consecrated Light (DEF: 0)! Now, Dark-attribute monsters can't be Normal or Special Summoned, can't attack, and this card can't be destroyed in battle by a Dark monster." Shaylene said, as a glowing pink orb appeared on the field.

"I end my turn." Sam said.

_Good. Thanks to Consecrated Light, if he has any more of those Parasites, he won't be taking more monsters since they need to be flipped to activate their effects and they now can't be summoned. _"I activate Beckoning Light! This forces me to discard my hand, but it allows me to add the same number of Light monsters from my graveyard to my hand. So, since I discarded 3 cards, it lets me add 3 Light monsters to my hand... and I'll choose The Agent of Creation – Venus, Master Hyperion, and myself... Shaylene, Sage of Light. Next, I banish The Agent of Creation – Venus from my hand to Special Summon Master Hyperion (ATK: 2700)! Now, thanks to Hyperion's effect, I can banished a Light Fairy-type from my graveyard, like Mystical Shine Ball, to destroy one card on the field... And I choose your face down monster!"

"No! My Parasite!" Sam gasped.

"Just as I expected." Shaylene said with a smirk. "Next, I sacrifice Consecrated Light and my face-down Marshmallon to summon... Shaylene, Sage of Light (ATK: 2750)! Next, I pay 500 Life Points (LP: 3000 – 500), using my effect, in order to bring my Consecrated Light back to the field (DEF: 0)." Shaylene stepped forward onto the field, now dressed in a flowing white gown, followed by her Consecrated Light. Go."

"Tethys, attack Master Hyperion!" Sam said. Shaylene watched as her Hyperion was destroyed (LP: 2500 – 100) but remained unfazed. "I lay one card face move."

"I pay 500 Life Points (LP: 2400 – 500) to revive Master Hyperion (ATK: 2700)." Shaylene said. "Next, I'll banish another Mystical Shine Ball to destroy Twilight Parasite, meaning I get Tethys back to my side of the field!"

"I activate Reckless Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" Sam said. "However, I must skip my next two draw phases!"

"Master Hyperion, attack directly!" Shaylene said.

"Activate trap: Widespread Ruin! Now your strongest monster is destroyed!" Sam exclaimed. Shaylene removed her Sage Card from her Duel Disk, her clothes returned to normal, and she stepped back.

"Sorry, but that doesn't help... Master Hyperion's attack still continues!" Shaylene said. Sam braced himself as Master Hyperion fired an energy beam at him, depleting his Life Points (LP: 0).

"Good duel..." Sam said. "Here. As the winner, you're entitled to my rarest card and my Locator Card."

"I'll just take the Locator Card. Keep your rarest card." Shaylene said. With that, she pocketed the Locator Card and began to walk away.

_I wonder if she's going where I think she's going..._ CJ thought to himself. _Maybe I should follow her and find it. But I should probably do it in secret. If she didn't ask me to tag along, she may want to go alone._ He began to walk in the opposite direction and began to climb a steep hill on the west side of the village. When he neared the top, he was able to leap to a nearby rooftop, and from there, he swiftly jumped from roof to roof, in maneuvers not unlike those of Altair or Ezio from the _Assassin's Creed _video games.

He soon reached a small, normally inaccessible rock cliff overlooking Kakariko Graveyard.

_Just as I suspected..._ He thought to himself. He looked down at the graveyard below him, where Shaylene was knelt down in front of her family's graves.

"I really miss you guys..." Shaylene thought aloud, trying her hardest to fight the tears. "Mommy... Daddy... I wish you guys could see me graduate from high school next year... But I'm staying strong and doing what I can. And CJ and Jennette are here to help me. Still... I wish you guys were here..." She looked down at their graves, read their names carved on their stones, and could no longer hold back her tears.

With a gentle push, CJ sprung from the top of the cliff and landed with a gentle, near-silent thump on the soft ground below. He walked toward the graveyard entrance and plucked a small bunch of white flowers. He walked quietly over to Shaylene and placed his hand on her shoulder. Startled, she quickly looked up.

"H-How'd you know I was here?" Shaylene asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Call it a hunch." CJ said, kneeling down beside his best friend. He placed a few flowers on each of the graves. "How are you holding up, Shay?"

"About as well as I can, I guess." Shaylene said, sniffling and shedding a few tears. She and CJ stood up and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"Anything you need, Shay, I'm here for you." CJ said.

"Thanks." Shaylene said. "I still can't understand how you do it... I really can't... It's so hard not having Mom or Dad around anymore..."

"I just take it one day at a time." CJ said. "I wish I could say it gets easier, but it really doesn't. I know that's not what you want to hear, but..."

"You say it doesn't get easier, but... how have you stayed so strong all this time?" Shaylene asked. "I never see you cry. How can you fight the tears? How do you withstand the pain?"

"I guess I just... got used to it. I don't know. It's hard to explain." CJ said. "Sure, the pain never goes away... And the loss never gets easier to handle, but at the same time, I guess the easiest way I can explain it is that you just learn how to deal with it better."

"But how? How do you learn to deal with it?" Shaylene asked.

"I don't think it's really something that can be explained." CJ said. "For me, I've dealt by being with friends, family and the people I love most... People like you and Stacey."

"Really?" Shaylene asked. "I've helped you?"

"Of course." CJ said. "Spending time with you always makes me feel better. Especially when you're happy. Your smile always brightens up my day. Same with Stacey. There's just something about the two of you that always makes me happier. Something about you guys that calms me down. Something soothing. And I can't even say who it's stronger with. It's hard to tell. That's probably why, even after 4 years with her, I'm still fighting my feelings for you."

"Do you really mean that?" Shaylene asked.

"Would I really say that if I didn't mean it?" CJ asked.

"No... At least, I hope you wouldn't." Shaylene said.

"Of course I mean it, silly." CJ said. "And I'm here for you if you need someone to help you feel better. Someone to help calm you down. There's a song I like listening to that makes me feel better. And I think maybe it'll help you."

"Really?" Shaylene asked.

"Yup." CJ began humming a soft tune.

"_It's like a storm that cuts a path. It breaks your will, it feels like that. You think you're lost, but you're not lost on your own... You're not alone. I will stand by you, I will help you through. When you've done all you can do and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let go. _

_It hurts my heart to see you cry. I know it's dark, this part of life. Oh it finds us all when we're too small to stop the rain. Oh but when it rains... I will stand by you, I will help you through. When you've done all you can do and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let you fall. _

_Don't be afraid to fall. I'm right here to catch you, I won't let you down. It won't get you down. You're gonna make it. I know you can make it. 'Cuz I will stand by you, I will help you through. When you've done all you can do and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let go. Oh I'm gonna hold you and I won't let go..."_

Shaylene looked at CJ, tears building in her eyes.

"Thanks..." She said, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I love you, CJ."

"I love you too, Shay." CJ said. "And those lyrics... You're not alone. I will stand by you. I will hold you tight and I won't let go... I meant that. I'm here for you. I'm here to help you stand when you can't stand. And I'm here when you need a shoulder to cry on. You're my best friend, you mean the world to me, and I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks... I can't say how much that means to me..." Shaylene said, drying her eyes again.

"And hey. Take all the time you need here." CJ said. "I'm in no rush. And I'll stay right by your side. I'll even stick with you for the rest of the tournament."

"Thanks, CJ." Shaylene said, as the two knelt back down by her parents' and brother's graves.


End file.
